Fluid control systems enable surgeons and other medical professionals to provide fluids, such as saline or ringer's solution, for irrigating a surgical site and/or apply a vacuum to remove fluid from the surgical site. For example, a trocar can be used to allow manual valve-based control of fluid into the surgical site, such as to provide clean fluid into the site and remove dirty fluid from the site. However, existing systems often use electronic components for fluid flow control, which can make sterilizing the systems tedious and, over an extended number of use cycles, increase the likelihood that the systems are not completely sterilized before being used again.